He's Not Mine!
by buns1974
Summary: Joss's thoughts as John watches her and her date!


This is the second story in the Mine series from Joss's POV so please review!

* * *

Sitting here at the bar smiling and pretending or trying to be interested in what Mike, my date, has to say and it is really proving to be a challenge. But it's one that I plan on conquering just like everything else in my life. I can feel _him_ watching me. It's like I have some freaky sixth sense type of thing going on where John fucking Reese is concerned. However, knowing that he's somewhere in this restaurant hidden in the shadows watching me and my date I feel a smile spread across face and I aim this at Mike.

I hope whatever corner he's in the view of me and my date gets burned onto his fucking psyche. He's the one who said 'no' to a relationship between us so he can damn well suffer the consequences of watching me with other men since he's too chicken shit to step up to the plate. The bitch in me knows that in order to be kind you first have to be extremely…cruel.

Leaning close to my date I flip my hair and slowly stroke by hand down his arm giving him a come-hither look that I know is pissing off John. Chuckling to myself I continue to give my date my undivided attention like I'm enthralled with everything that he says and does. But all I want to do is to have John sitting next to me at this bar, flirting with him and having him flirt right back, but nope we have to do things the hard way.

Damn his stubborn, controlling, vigilante ass for making me want him. Every other man from here on out will seem tame compared to his sorry ass, hell every man is tame compared to him. The man is not even here and I'm thinking about him and those blue eyes that can see all the way into my soul. And those damn dark suits that add to the mystery that surrounds him and his whole one-man army persona.

Fuck! I'm supposed to be on a date, not getting aroused by the mere thought of the bastard who had the nerve to turn _me _down. I know that we would be good together… no, we would be fucking fantastic together. John is one of those men that might come off as cool and calm but I know that he can also be quite possessive- if the look that crossed his face when I told him I had a date earlier this week was any indication.

If looks could kill then I know if he came across her date his ass would be dead or damn near so. I also realize the game I'm playing is a dangerous one but he didn't really leave me with much of a choice. Leaning towards Mike I tell him I'd really like to dance and he eagerly gets up to comply and leads me out onto the dance floor.

Wrapping a hand around my waist he pulls me in, perhaps a bit too close, but since John's watching; I might as well put on a show. We sway with the music closing my eyes and pretending the man holding her is John whose hand slides down low to rest right above my ass. I imagine John and I swaying from side to side only we're in my apartment swaying naked and in bed.

The image is so vivid that I can feel my panties becoming wet with just the mere thought of him in bed with me and unintentionally I rub up against Mike. When I realize what I've done it snaps me out of my haze. I know my cheeks are red from blushing. I apologize and quickly excuse myself making my way to the restroom. Walking into the restroom I stand in front of the mirror confirming that my face is flushed and my eyes have darkened with desire because of my thoughts of John.

I splash some water on my face to cool my heated skin and to try to calm myself down. Then I take a deep breath, shut my eyes and center myself once again because he has knocked me almost off my feet and he wasn't even close. I shake my head and laugh thinking that he better damn well be worth all the headache and irritation I'm now going to face when I try to make him see reason.

And I have no doubt that after watching the performance he'll be paying me a visit. I don't know when or where but he's going to show up and when he does then the fun and games really would start.

He's Not Mine but he will be!

* * *

I have one more part to the MINE series so please review and the more reviews the faster I write. LOL


End file.
